


Structurally Integral

by Zoeleo



Series: The Rule of Three [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous use of italics, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Star Trek References, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeleo/pseuds/Zoeleo
Summary: “Yeah. Um. Thanks, but I don’t wanna interrupt you guys or third-wheel you or anything so I’m just going to—” Jason tries to shrug on his jacket but one of the sleeves is turned inside out and his arm gets stuck.“Well, technically you would be a third wheel. But like a structurally integral third wheel, one that’s an intentional part of the design. Like on a Polaris Slingshot or a—” Tim rambles until Stephanie smacks him again.Jason loses the battle with the jacket. It drops to the floor with a heavy thump from too many gadgets hidden in secret pockets. Is Tim really proposing what he thinks he’s proposing?Jason came for the pizza and MST3K, he may just stay for the face-sitting and multiple orgasms.





	Structurally Integral

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally started this as a little celebratory one-shot for passing 100 user subscriptions. AND THEN IT SPIRALED HORRIBLY OUT OF CONTROL. And grew to be this like 15 page long monster and by the time it got beta'ed and edits it's a bit late for it's original purpose but nobody cares about that because you're all here for the smut anyways you dirty hos. I'm sorry if it's terrible. It's my first smut. I have NO idea what I'm doing. **Forgive me father for I have sinned/sorry daddy I've been bad**.
> 
> Takes place in a similar world to MDOJT (you definitely _don't_ need to read that to read this) but with far less platonic (and just as lecherous) Steph.
> 
> THANK YOU EMBLEER_FRITH0323 FOR DEIGNING TO LOOK AT MY FILTH.
> 
>  
> 
> **and OMG JOHANNA AND JAY MY IRL BUDDIES PLEASE DONT READ THIS! TURN BACK TURN BAck!**

 

 

** Structurally Integral **

 

Jason dips his hand back into the bowl, fingers scraping against plastic smeared with grease and gritty with salt. He turns his head from the movie playing and looks down. Empty. He licks the butter off of his fingertips and rolls his eyes when Stephanie catcalls him.

“Yeahhh. Just like that. Nice and slow, baby. Show me what that mouth can do,” she drawls lasciviously from where she’s sprawled across the couch, legs thrown over Tim’s lap.

Jason indulges her, closing his eyes and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks his middle finger into his mouth. He pops off of it obscenely and grins, flipping her off. She cackles and tosses up an arm to deflect the pillow he lobs at her face. Tim snorts in amusement.

“Behave,” the third Robin admonishes her with a swat at her thigh.

“No,” Stephanie tips up her nose in protest. “I refuse. We’ve spent the last three weeks crawling through sewers hunting down a geneticist bent on trying to engineer _actual_ teenage mutant ninja turtles, finally packed him away to Arkham, the semester is over, I have no homework, no exams to study for, and no cases to catch up on. I am marathoning Mystery Science Theater with two beautiful men waiting on me hand and foot – I refuse to behave or act like a responsible adult in any way.”

Jason stands from where he’d been sitting on the floor, leaned back against the couch, and stretches his arms over his head, joints crackling. “Waiting on you hand and foot are we?” He raises an eyebrow and exchanges a commiserative look with Tim.

“Well yeah.” Stephanie props up on her elbows. “You were getting up to get me another beer weren’t you?” she asks guilelessly.

Jason laughs at her audacity, “Ha! I was getting up to make more popcorn.” He snags the bowl from the floor in one hand and a stack of empty pizza boxes in the other.

“But since you’re already up and going to the kitchen, you will bring me one back right?” She twists her head to track his movement out of the living room.

Wide blue eyes blink up at him over the back of the couch. Her bottom lip rolls out into a pout. _Damn it_. He has not built up Tim’s immunity to her wiles yet.

“Guh, fine,” he caves. “But if I’m beer-bitch, then what is Tim?” he huffs loudly, stomping into the kitchen and dumping the boxes in the trash with more dramatic flair than the moment calls for.

He looks at the polished granite countertop. Everything is still sitting out from when he made the first batch of popcorn. He’s almost thankful Tim doesn’t possess a domestic bone in his body. If he had cleaned it all up and put it away, Jason would never have found it all again. He can’t make heads or tails of the way Tim organizes his kitchen. Organized being a very loose term. Jason cuts a slab of butter and slides it off the knife into the large pot on the stovetop. He drizzles in olive oil as well; just enough to keep the butter from burning as it heats up. He measures out a half cup of kernels and dumps that into the pot too. Then he tilts the pot in gentle circles, rolling the kernels through the oil and butter until they’re evenly coated, and puts the lid on.

Stephanie hums contemplatively. “He’s my masseuse,” she decides.

“Oh?” Tim asks. His lips tug up wryly to one side.

Jason used to hate that smile. It always made him feel like Tim was taunting him – a silent version of: I know something you don’t know. Now it just irks him. He thinks of it as Tim’s ‘smug bastard’ smile.

The first kernel pops and Jason focuses on the task at hand. Fuck the microwavable bagged stuff. It’s way more expensive and he’s pretty sure that shit gives you cancer. Carcinogens and all that shit. Besides, he likes popping popcorn. It’s therapeutic almost, feeling the soft bursts of exploding husks rattle inside the pot. The little puffs of sound remind him of the play vacuum his neighbor’s three-year old likes to toddle up and down the hall with, giggling madly as the colored balls bounce in its chamber. It’s fun and innocent, like so few things are now.

The intervals between pops slow and Jason turns off the burner. He gives the corn a last drizzle of olive oil and shakes a mix of seasoned salt and black pepper over the snack before dumping it into the big bowl. He starts heading back to the living room, then remembers Blondie’s request and doubles back to grab a couple beers as well. He rounds the couch and stops in his tracks. Stephanie is stretched out the full length of the couch on her stomach, head pillowed on her arms, making small sounds of pleasure. Tim is straddling her hips, rocking the heels of his palms into her shoulder blades. There’s nothing explicit about the action but Jason feels like he’s walked in on an intimate moment nonetheless.

“Uh,” he flounders.

The couple on the couch turns to face him. Blondie smiles at him dreamily. Tim raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jason tries to jack a thumb over his shoulder but his hand is full with clinking beer bottles. “Because I can leave. If, y’know… You two need—privacy?”

Stephanie reaches an arm out towards him. He hands her one of the beers and she closes her fingers around his on the bottleneck before he can let go.

“No, don’t go. Stay.” She enforces her request by pulling him back down to his spot on the floor. “Besides, the movie’s not even over yet.”

She transfers her beer to her left hand and starts running the fingers of her right through his hair. He sinks back against the couch, powerless under her touch. Christ, it feels good. He can’t remember the last time someone had touched him with such casual affection. He tries to concentrate on the grainy black and white film playing – on the giant leech monster pulling a couple out of their canoe into the terrifying depths of what looks to be a four-foot deep lake. Mechanically he alternates between bringing handfuls of popcorn and beer up to his mouth, his movements growing stiffer with every muffle cry Stephanie makes into cushions. Her grip tightens in his hair, ruffling it into messy tufts.

Jason sits ramrod straight. His ears are pricked back uncomfortably, straining to decipher every minute sound emanating from behind him while simultaneously trying to ignore it. The slight squeak of the couch leather, the rub of fabric against skin, and Tim’s breaths drown out the comedic commentary by Joel and his robot friends. Jason’s body starts to ache from holding so unnaturally still. When Stephanie bites off a moan, Jason breaks. He sets the bowl and empty bottle on the coffee table and stands.

“Well, it’s been fun guys. Thanks. Um. I think it’s time for me to go though. Now,” Jason struggles to string words together as he hunts around the living room for his discarded shoes and jacket.

Stephanie rolls onto her side and sits up. “Jay, wait—where are you going?” she asks.

“Out. Home. Safehouse. Whatever.”

He shoves his foot into a boot, stumbling to get it on without falling over.

“Why so early? Movie still isn’t finished,” her eyes flick to the TV before back to him in concern.

Jason catches himself on a bookshelf before he face-plants, balancing on one leg. He gives up and crouches down to tie his shoelaces.

“Uh, well. It’s getting late and I figured it was time for me to be ducking out anyway. I have some cases on the backburner I should—”

There is a flutter of movement as Stephanie smacks Tim furiously on the shoulder.

“You don’t—you don’t have to go,” the other man pipes up, “If you don’t want to, that is.”

Jason laughs and it comes out more breathy and hysterical than he would like.

“Yeah. Um. Thanks, but I don’t wanna interrupt you guys or third-wheel you or anything so I’m just going to—”

He tries to shrug on his jacket but one of the sleeves is turned inside out and his arm gets stuck.

“What I mean is, we’d like you to stay. If you want. You wouldn’t be a third wheel,” Tim assures him placidly.

Jason loses the battle with the jacket. It drops to the floor with a heavy thump from too many gadgets hidden in secret pockets. Is Tim really proposing what he thinks he’s proposing?

“Well, technically you would be a third wheel. But a structurally integral third wheel, one that’s an intentional part of the design. Like on a Polaris Slingshot or a—” Tim rambles until Stephanie smacks him again.

This should be the moment when Jason laughs sarcastically at their joke and congratulates them for pulling one over on him—he almost believed it. Or when he gives them the finger and storms out, because it’s not nice to lead someone on. Or when he calls their bluff and ups the ante by marching over there and locking lips with Blondie right in front of Tim to make him squirm. He doesn’t do any of those things.

“Anyway, Steph thinks you’re hot and I’m cool with it if you want to join, “ Tim concludes succinctly. “Ow! What the hell was that for Steph?” he scowls at the blonde and rubs his ribs.

“ _I_ think he’s hot?” she snaps indignantly. “You’re the one who used to cream your tighty-whiteys on rooftops chasing after him and taking pictures.”

Brilliant fuschia pink blooms up from Tim’s collar and stains his cheeks.

“ _Steph_ ,” he whines, “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about that.”

“Sorry, Tim. Desperate times call for desperate measures,” she explains unrepentantly. She turns her attention back to Jason. “Point is, don’t let that blithering Mensa idiot fool you. He’s had a massive crush on you forever.”

Jason stares blankly at them.

“Jason?” Stephanie narrows her eyes at him, “Oh no. Tim, look – I think we broke him.”

Tim joins her in scrutinizing him. His gaze is penetrating, It makes Jason feel like a slide under a microscope.

“Definitely shock,” Tim confirms clinically. “Hey, Jason – if you can hear me: blink once if you’re not interested. You’ll be free to go and pretend none of this ever happened. Or blink twice and take your boots back off and come to the bedroom and let us take the rest off.”

Jason blinks once. He blinks twice. He kicks off his half-laced boots. Tim and Stephanie share a grin that sends a shiver down his spine. Blondie is on him in a flash, standing on tiptoe to kiss him sweetly and tasting vaguely of the hops from the beer. She takes him by the hand and tows him down the hall to the bedroom. Tim takes his time turning off the TV and lights, checking the security systems and closing the curtains before following. Jason nearly misses his arrival, enthralled by the body leaning into his – the soft breasts pressing into his chest, the scent of vanilla and sweat on sun-kissed skin. The younger man slips innocuously into a reading chair and Jason freezes when he realizes Tim is simply watching them as he and Stephanie lean into each other.

“Oh don’t stop on my account,” Tim smirks. “Though, maybe this is a good time to pause and talk about some things.”

“Talk?” Jason croaks incredulously.

How is he supposed to talk when he can barely think? He’s dizzy with the prospect of things to come. Blondie takes a half-step back and squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“Tim is a stickler when it comes to consent and kink negotiation. Honestly, I’m surprised he’s not making us all sign a waiver right now,” she sticks her tongue out playfully at her on-again-off-again boyfriend.

Tim raises his hands up, palms out, “I just want to make sure we are all on the same page here and everyone has a good time. So Jason. Is there anything you’d particularly like to happen tonight?”

“Uhh,” Jason replies articulately.

His brain is lost in a swirl of fantasies. There are too many to pluck out just one.

Tim changes tack, “Or this might be easier: is there anything you don’t like. I’m up for just about anything but Steph doesn’t like degradation. She will straight up punch you in the dick if you call her a slut.”

“Oh my god, that was _one_ time, Tim. It was reflex—I said I was sorry!” Blondie grouses.

Jason is tempted to nod and agree to whatever is required for them to move forward in this tryst. The bed along the back wall and Blondie’s cleavage disappearing into the V-neck of her t-shirt are effectively preoccupying most of awareness. He’s half-hard already, body thrumming in excitement. He has to force himself to stop, think, and take this seriously. They’re all trained vigilantes capable of dishing out far more than a punch to the dick if rubbed the wrong way – himself arguably more than Tim and Blondie combined. If they do this, they are taking him into their bed and trusting him with their bodies. The last thing he wants to do is accidentally lash out and hurt one of them.

“No,” he swallows roughly, “no restraints or blindfolds, I think. Yeah.”

“Noted. It’s probably best if we keep things pretty vanilla tonight anyway since it’s our first time doing this together. Oh, and before I forget – we use the stoplight code. If you’re unsure about something just ‘Yellow’ and we’ll back off until you give the green to go again. ‘Red’ means full-stop. Don’t be embarrassed to use either of those, Steph and I won’t be offended,” Tim warns him in earnest.

Jason licks his lips, “Okay, yeah. Got it.”

“Sweet! So are we good to go now?” Stephanie asks, clapping her hands. “Because I’ve been dying to see what’s under here all night,” she purrs and fingers the hem of Jason’s shirt.

“Yes, all clear. Go ahead,” Tim grants permission.

Jason doesn’t think he’s imagining the tinge of anticipation in Tim’s voice.

Blondie’s lips tweak up at the corners and she impatiently pushes up at Jason’s shirt, running her hands under the material and feeling her way up his abs. His skin twitches under her touch, goose bumps rising in the wake of her fingers. As his shirt rucks up beneath his armpits, he’s reminded of the thick vertical scar that bisects his torso. And _fuck_ , everything Tim just told him has skipped right out of his brain. He’s supposed to say something when he’s uncomfortable. He can’t remember what. He takes a step back instead, bumping into the bed.

“Uh. Um. The— _shit_ ,” he stutters.

“Stephanie, _Yellow_ ,” Tim’s command rings out clearly.

Jason’s flash of relief immediately gives way to overwhelming mortification. He hadn’t even made it to second base before freaking out. They all have their scars, he knows this… But not like his.

Blondie's hands retreat and come to her own shirt. She crosses her arms and rolls the shirt off her head in that way he’s only ever seen girls do. He sucks in a sharp breath as her ripe-peach skin is revealed. A dozen quarter-sized puckers punctuate her body from pubis to collarbone.

“Power drill,” she explains and gives him a pained smile.

“Black Mask?”

She nods. Behind her, Tim is thin-lipped, his face tightly drawn.

“Jason. If you don’t want to take it off, it’s okay,” Blondie promises. “I’ll only be a little disappointed, because _ohmygod_ you feel jacked and I’d really like to play you like a washboard, but I can live without it.”

Jason laughs in spite of himself. He wiggles his toes in the dense pile of the carpet. In baring herself to him Blondie has done more than show off her own scars, she had extended a gesture of solidarity. And clearly Tim had no problem continuing to find her attractive… In his head he sees Tim sealing his lips over each and every pucker with a tender kiss. He wonders what it would be like to have someone worship his scars like that and shudders.

“Okay,” he whispers. Neither Blondie nor Tim move. “Green,” he says with more confidence.

Blondie beams at him. When she reaches for him this time, he allows her to pull his shirt up and over his head. Even though he can’t feel it through the deadened nerve endings, he fucking _trembles_ when her lips reverently trace the inescapable reminder of his premature death. She makes her way up from where his navel used to be to the split of the Y, and then deviates from its path to take one of his nipples into her mouth. She makes a happy little noise that goes straight to his dick.

“Fuck,” he swears shakily, enjoying the feel of her tongue laving over the sensitive circle of flesh.

She kneads his pectorals, squeezing the muscle there. Then she zeroes in on his other nipple and lightly pinches it until it hardens. Slouched in his chair across the room, Tim palms himself through his jeans. Jason doesn’t understand how he can look so composed while rubbing his dick. From the waist up he could be sitting in a WE boardroom and no one would be the wiser. His eyes are clear and focused, not hazy with lust. His mouth is primly shut, not wantonly parted. The only hint he’s breathing harder than usual is a slight flare to his nostrils. Jason would think him unaffected but for the rasp in his baritone when he orders Stephanie, “Take off his pants.”

He’s so drawn by the authority in Tim’s tone and the predatory gleam in his eyes, he barely notices when Stephanie thumbs open the button of his jeans and slides down the zipper. Until she gives him a solid tug on his belt loops. She has to wiggle them past his ass and down his thighs before they fall to the ground on their own. Jason blushes at the amused look Tim shoots him. Screw the asshole. Pants his size are hard to find. Not many that fit his height and trim waistline are also made to accommodate the heavy musculature of his thighs. Forgive him if they end up fitting a bit snug.

He steps out of them and kicks them to the side. Suddenly he’s very aware that he’s completely undressed except for a pair of red briefs in front of two people who are still mostly clothed. And he doubts the brief will stay on for much longer. He’s proven right when Blondie drops to her knees in front of him. His eyes cross when she nips at the elastic band and her incisors scrape over his hipbones, because _holy shit she’s taking off his underwear with her teeth_. There’s a damp patch of the front panel of fabric by the time she works them low enough his cock bobs free. Blondie trails her fingers feather-light over its top and underside, studying his veins and curvature.

“You have a very pretty penis,” she informs him matter-of-factly.

“Uh, thank you?”

She kisses it and stands. For a second Jason’s not sure what to do. Is it his turn now? Tim’s? What’s supposed to happen next?

“Now take off _her_ clothes, moron,” Tim prompts.

He sounds entirely too petulant for Jason’s liking. Rather than capitulate to Tim’s growing impatience, Jason opts to put on a show. He slinks one arm around Blondie’s waist and brings her in close enough to mouth at her clavicle. Meanwhile he sneaks his other arm up her back, pinching and releasing the clasp of her bra. He lazily kisses up under her jaw, before walking his fingers across her shoulder to crook under one strap and drag it down slowly. The other one follows soon after. He tosses the bra at Tim and it hits him square in the face. Jason snickers. So much for bat-like reflexes when the man has one hand down his pants.

Jason smoothes his hand down Blondie’s spine and dips beneath the waistband of her sweat pants into her underwear. He teases her ass with one finger. He won’t push in dry, but he likes the way she reacts, grinding forward into him. With his other hand he looses the drawstring at her front. The stretchy material pulls down easily, exposing the sight of him prodding at her hole beneath a pair of yellow floral panties.

The display has its intended reaction, spurring Tim from his perch to finally joining them. He strips off his clothes along the way. Jason takes in the sight appreciatively. Tim is slim, but like a knife – danger and strength still obvious in every sharp edge. He has fewer scars than Jason or Blondie and they are mostly thin clean lines, barely distinguishable from the rest of his skin. The lack is evidence of both his talent at avoiding hits and also of his injuries being well tended after.

Jason’s envy washes away as soon as Tim layers his hands over his to draw the scrap of faded cotton off Blondie’s waist together. Tim sweeps her hair over her shoulder so he can kiss her neck in slow wet sucks that Jason can hear. Tim’s teeth catch on her earlobe before he asks low and sultry, “What do you want to do first, Steph?”

“Want to ride his face,” she answers, not skipping a beat.

Tim chuckles, “Yeah, you do have a thing for his lips, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” she nods. “They’re plush.”

“God, I can’t wait to see them wet with you,” Tim growls and Jason groans with him.

Tim pushes her forward, but by the confident strut of her gait – Stephanie needs no encouragement. She stalks forward and shoves Jason hard enough he falls onto the mattress with a bounce.

“Move up,” she instructs, and Jason doesn’t think he’s scrabbled backwards on his ass faster in his life.

He stops when his feet aren’t dangling off the bed anymore but before his head cracks against the headboard. Stephanie crawls up his body on her hands and knees, breasts swaying back and forth as she moves. He wants one in his mouth but he gets her lips instead when she kisses him. Their previous kisses have been playful and exploratory. This one is scorching. He’s lightheaded by the time she releases him to straighten up and bracket his head with her thighs.

Oh god, he can _smell_ her. He can’t help himself from sticking out his tongue. He needs to know if she tastes the way she smells. He licks once and whines. She _does_. She tastes different from Talia – muskier, but sweeter as well. Her thighs quiver as she holds herself over him, his pants ghosting over her damp folds. He hears her deep inhale, and then she lowers herself. He sucks sloppily at her clitoris and moans. Blondie laughs, breathless in a way that’s impossible to be offended by.

“That good, huh?” Tim asks.

He must be nearby, but Jason can’t see much past Stephanie – the spread of her legs, the underside of her breasts, the awed expression she’s looking down at him with. He licks deep between the lips of her labia and lets his eyes close in self-satisfaction when she gasps.

“Oh god, Tim. _His mouth_.”

Jason concentrates on long slow swipes of his tongue over her slit. She jiggles her hips, trying to speed things up but he grabs her thighs and holds her still.

“Better than me?” Tim baits her goodnaturedly.

Blondie giggles, actually _giggles_ and retorts, “Sorry, babe. But, _god_ it’s perfect. He—his tongue—“ she breaks off into a whimper and grinds down onto his face.

If he hadn’t already been achingly hard, that would have been enough to get him there. His dick twitches at the praise.

It must catch Tim’s attention because he chimes in again, “Oh, he liked that. Say that again.”

“What? Oh—perfect. His mouth, his—he’s perfect.”

Jason’s body flushes with heat. He buries his face deeper – as far as he can go to smother the humiliatingly needy sound he makes at the compliment. Pre-cum dribbles from his tip and dots his stomach. Stephanie’s squirms pick up in speed and purpose. He loosens his grasp on her legs and allows her to hump his face unabashedly, pointing his tongue so it spears inside her with every rise and fall. She steadies herself, planting one hand in his hair and the other on the headboard.

“Oh god, _Tim!_ You have to—you have to try—” she gulps for air, “ _Jason!_ Oh my god, oh my god,” she deteriorates into half-finished nonsensical phrases then further into a staccato of high pitched _ah ahhh ahs_!

He loses himself in the sounds of her approaching climax, the warmth of her legs, and the mix of saliva and juices coating his chin and face. Can’t think of anything else but making those noises louder. His stomach tightens when they do. His scalp burns where she’s pulling a shade too hard and he loves it. He doesn’t realize he’s canting his own hips up, seeking a friction that isn’t there, until a palm flattens over them forcing them still while long fingers wrap around the base of his cock.

“No. You don’t come yet. I still want to see her ride you. Make her come twice—isn’t that right, Steph? Once isn’t enough. She’s gorgeous when she comes. I bet you are too and I want to be able to see your face when you do. Make her come for me now, Jason. Make her feel good,” Tim’s voice is stifled with Stephanie wrapped around his ears but Jason clings to every word.

 _Yes_. He can do that. He can make her feel good. He tightens his grip once more, wresting back control and flicks the tip of his tongue rapid-fire over her clit. Her thighs seize, crushing his skull uncomfortably but the sound she makes when she orgasms is worth it – a piercing shriek that falls into a guttural moan. He kisses her gently as she eases around him, mindful of how sensitive she must be. She pets him idly a few times before her hand falls from his hair to the bed with a limp thud. The mattress shifts and when Jason looks up a pair of wiry muscled arms wrap around Stephanie and tilt her head back into a kiss. Jason watches Tim push his tongue into Blondie’s slack mouth in a daze.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tim murmurs in her ear, attentively brushing long strands of hair back from her face. The once sunny locks are now deep-gold with sweat. “Now let’s get you off Jason, hm?”

“You just want him for yourself,” she grouses, but lets Tim move her off and up to the side.

“Yup,” Tim admits without remorse as she settles comfortably into the pillows, close enough Jason can still feel her body heat.

Tim’s confession makes his skin prickle. Blondie was one thing, Tim though… Feels like something out of his depth. He brings an arm up to wipe his face, but his wrist is grabbed before it makes contact.

“No, I want to taste her on you,” Tim mutters and ducks down, pressing his lips to Jason’s.

Tim is kissing him. Timothy Drake-Wayne, Red Robin, the Replacement, Robin 3.0, the man Jason has tried to kill on more than one occasion is _kissing_ him. He has his hand on Jason’s jaw, directing his mouth to a better angle and licking into him, chasing the taste of Blondie on his tongue. There’s a definite possibility he’s tripped into another dimension, a different Earth with a different Tim than the one he knows. It wouldn’t be the first time. If it is… Jason thinks he may be okay with staying here. Tim kisses with precision and intent like everything else he does. He also kisses with a little bit of teeth. Jason is kind of a fan.

“God, that’s hot,” Stephanie mumbles, quickly recovering from her post-orgasmic haze.

She shuffles closer, snaking a hand over Jason’s stomach and sliding it up and down over the ripples of his abdominals. She gets lower with every pass to where his cock is lying fat and heavy. He takes a ragged breath when her knuckles brush his glans. Tim pulls back with a wicked smile. He keeps his thumb on Jason’s lower lip, holding his mouth open.

“She’s right. You have a mouth made for fucking. I want you to suck my dick. Is that alright?”

Blondie chooses that moment to abandon subtlety and gives him a firm stroke. There’s a time lag between Jason realizing Tim is asking his permission and he should probably respond and when he actually nods fervently. Instead of straddling him, Tim pulls Jason’s head into his lap. All he has to do is turn his head to the side to take Tim into his mouth. This way Jason can flick his eyes down for an unimpeded view of Stephanie crawling down the bed and slinging one leg over his hips. It’s a nice view.

She hovers there, with a hand wrapped around his length and rubs his cockhead back and forth across her wet folds. Tim mirrors her actions, rubbing his tip over Jason’s lips and smearing pre-cum all over them, but not pushing in.

“In place, Captain! Ready at your command,” Blondie quips with a wink.

“ _Steph_ ,” Tim howls, flinging a hand over his face in embarrassment.

Jason can see a smile under his fingers though, and it the brightest truest smile he’s seen on the other man all night.

“Nerd,” he snorts.

“I’m sure you’re just loving this, aren’t you?” Tim groans.

“Maybe,” Jason rumbles with a crooked grin. He sucks the head of Tim’s penis between his lips just so he can pull back off with a pop and add, “Captain.”

“You two are terrible. You’re not going to let this go are you?”

Jason and Stephanie shake their heads.

“Not until you give the order, Captain,” she intones solemnly.

Tim drags the hand down his face to fiddle with the curls at the back of Jason’s neck.

“Fine. I should have you two thrown in the brig for insubordination, but fine,” he grouches, “Okay. Miss Brown, take us to warp se—”

Before he can finish, Jason wraps his lips around Tim and sucks him all the way down until his nose is buried in the stiff curls of Tim’s pubic hair.

“ _Holy shitballs_!” Tim yelps and jerks forward, composure shattered.

“Straight to maximum warp. Wow,” Blondie snickers. “I told you he was good with his mouth. So, better than me?”

Tim blinks, trying desperately to collect himself.

“What the—he’s got no gag reflex. That’s not even fair,” Tim whines.

Jason would smirk if he could, but his lips just tighten around Tim’s cock. Blondie and Tim might have more experience than him with this whole threesome sexcapade thing, but _this_ … He knows he’s got them beat in. His attempt at street work had been short-lived. The money was alright but he had never mastered the ‘come-hither’ look and his scowl ended up sending most potential clients scuttling across the corner to more inviting practitioners. But even with his few clients, he’d quickly learned a thing or two – especially what earned him the most cash.

Blowing guys has never been a turn on for him before, but he’s already hard and high from getting Blondie off and for the first time in his life he really _really_ wants to suck cock. Tim’s cock specifically. He wants to use every dirty trick he knows. He wants to show off, to impress Tim with just how _good_ he can be. Tim’s a good length but not very thick which makes it easy to alternate between deep-throating him and swirling his tongue around his shaft. Tim’s thighs flex under his head and the man utters a series of choked off swears that sound like something out of a Scooby-Doo episode. He’s deposed swiftly from his smug reign when Blondie finally abruptly sinks down onto him.

His shocked cry is garbled by a mouthful of dick, but Tim seems to understand. He strokes the sweat-damp hair at Jason’s temple.

“She feels like paradise doesn’t she? Still dripping from last time for you, huh?” Tim says sympathetically.

He starts to lightly thrust into Jason’s mouth.

Blondie doesn’t move immediately – just sighs and sits, giving him time to learn the feel of her. She isn’t the tightest he’s ever been with, but Jason figures that’s because she’s had a kid. He wonders if he should be worried that they aren’t using a condom. Blondie should know better considering said kid. Maybe she’s on birth control. The scars that dot her lower torso flash through his mind. Or maybe she _can’t_ have kids anymore even if she wanted to. Jason’s heart clenches in his chest at the thought. Nobody should have that opportunity taken away from them. If Black Mask wasn’t already dead, Jason would be too happy to—

His train of thought derails when Stephanie’s inner walls squeeze around him. She’s not humping or grinding, just flexing her muscles against him. He has to pull off Tim in order not to choke. Tim looks at him knowingly while he coughs and politely waits for him to catch his breath before nudging him back down with a hand at the back of his head. Jason takes Tim down to the root and mimics the pace Stephanie set. Every time she squeezes, he swallows. When she rocks her hips, he bobs his head languorously. When she plants her hands on his chest and lifts herself up and down his length, he pulls his lips over his teeth and slides the tight ring of his mouth from Tim’s base to the ridge of his glans.

He gets lost in the push and pull of feeling at both ends, in being used thoroughly. It’s not like some of his other experiences. He doesn’t feel hollow or distant; a mere witness while someone else derives their pleasure from his body. It feels so good he could almost cry. _Fuck_. When was the last time he’d felt pleasure like this? Has he ever? There’s a deep thundering wave building in his gut, so different from the superficial lusty release he’s used to achieving with his own hand. His ears flood with Stephanie’s feminine cries and Tim’s throaty monologue.

“Yeah, just like that. You’re doing so well, Jason. Your mouth—your mouth is— _ngh_.” Tim throbs in his mouth, “ _Heaven_. You feel so good. You’re going to make me come. You’re going to make us both come.”

God, he wants to make them come. He wants to make them come so bad— _oh fuck_. He digs his heels into the mattress and pistons up frantically, meeting each of Blondie’s downstrokes and filling the air with the wet slap of skin. He sucks hard on Tim, presses his tongue into the slit at his tip, winning a yelp and a harsh groan from each. He’s burning alive, blood pounding molten hot under paper-thin skin and searing his nerve endings. His jaw aches, his toes tingle, and his calves are starting to cramp. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands. They wander across the sheets until they hit skin but he’s not sure who he’s grabbing or where. Just that he’s leaving bruises.

“That’s it, that’s it. Yes. Pound her. Maker her scream. Oh god. I wanna—I want to—Next time. I want to be in you,” Tim sobs. “Wanted to fuck you for so long. I want to fuck you while you’re buried in her. Be like I’m fucking you both,” he babbles, losing control.

Blondie goes rigid and then _Jason_ is the one screaming. He thrashes helplessly under her as his orgasm is ripped from him, her vagina locking down on him like a vise. Tim twists both of his hands into Jason’s hair and wrenches him forward. Jason chokes, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Tim’s mantra fades into a strained grunt.

He’s so far down Jason’s throat, Jason can’t even taste him when he comes, just swallows the hot spill of semen. Tim sags, his breaths unsteady and his pupils blown until Jason slaps weakly at his thigh. He startles and lets go of Jason, allowing him to pull off. A thick pearly strand connects him to Jason’s swollen mouth.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I should have asked before…” Tim fumbles apologetically when Jason coughs and it snaps.

Jason waves him off, chest heaving while he pants and wheezes. The aftershocks of Stephanie’s orgasm still have her mewling and twitching around him. With gargantuan effort he manages to lift one arm and draws her forward. She falls gracelessly against his chest and nuzzles his neck. Tim shifts so he’s lying on his side flush against them. He threads his fingers through Blondie’s hair, combing the tangles out of her tresses while kissing Jason light and sweet.

“Mine,” he hums into the corner of Jason’s mouth.

“Ours, you mean,” Blondie counters.

Jason doesn’t bother correcting them. Both of them are cemented viciously in his hindbrain as his now. He holds them closer. He protects what is his.


End file.
